


Learning Control

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 3-card monte, Accidents, Alliance, BAaT, Biotics, Bittersweet, Blushing, Bonding, Budding Love, Canon Dialogue, Cheating, Checking out, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Comrades in Arms, Conduct hearing, Costumes, Death, Desire, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, F/M, Family, First Night, Flirting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gambling, Guilt, Halloween, Hawaii, Headaches & Migraines, Ilos, Letters, Love, Memories, Mid-Canon, Military, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, NSFW, Nerdiness, Pining, Pre-Canon, Recruitment, Romance, Roulette - Freeform, SOLDIER - Freeform, Secrets, Sexual Content, Shore Leave, Skyllian Five, Slow Burn, Smut, Stolen Moments, Superman - Freeform, Teasing, Through the Years, Training, Trust, Vacation, Watching, blast from the past, casino - Freeform, first names, friends - Freeform, grey hairs, heshtok, playing with hair, powers, quasar - Freeform, relationships, suspicious signals, tech, tourist trap, vorcha mafia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for Kaidan Week 2017 over on tumblr, which allowed me to delve into our Favorite L2's past and let me explore BAaT a little more. I wanted to go through his mindset after Vyrnnus, the guilt for killing him, but finally realizing how many lives he'd saved by killing the Turian. There's fourteen years between the events at BAaT and Mass Effect one and I tried to put all my headcanons in this, and also arrange them in chronological order.





	1. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m late to Kaidan appreciation week, but I was on vacation, and then it was my birthday, and I’m working on it. I chose to explore Kaidan’s biotics and BAaT a little more, and later I may go more in depth, but over 2k words later I had to end it somehow, because I have 6 more days to get to.
> 
> Day One: Nov. 13 - Parents/Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing jlsdrawings on Tumblr

Michael and Josephine Alenko had always known Kaidan was a little bit different; he’d been glowing blue when he was born, after all. They figured it had something to do with the transport crash in Singapore, downwind of the construction site of the building she was designing while she was pregnant, maybe something to do with radiation. It didn’t make them love him any less. He was a healthy, happy baby boy who occasionally flared blue when he sneezed, or randomly levitated a toy or snack towards himself...even if he’d gotten in trouble and wasn’t supposed to have said toy or cookie; his own personal superpower despite the headaches that came with it. It wasn’t like he knew any better until he was older.

When he was seven, he wanted to be Superman for Halloween and go trick-or-treating around the neighborhood with a bunch of friends, and even if they were slightly worried, they couldn’t say no to their adorable son who was missing his two front teeth and grinning up at them, begging, whistling slightly every time he said ‘Superman’. He’d been careful not to use his powers too much since they’d begged him not to use them at school, keeping the use of his powers confined to the house where they could keep an eye on him, since no one really understood what exactly they were or why he had them. Everything went fine, until Kaidan decided he really was Superman and took on some kid a couple years older, and twice his size trying to take everyone else’s candy, hurling him so hard he broke his arm in three different places, coming home with a massive migraine that lasted for a week.

The Halloween incident caused some anxiety and tension to arise surrounding Kaidan, he hadn’t meant to hurt the boy, only tried to do what was right just like they’d always taught him, just like Superman. They hadn’t meant for that night to change things, but they had, and not for the better; he was watched like a hawk at school, even if he and the kid whose arm he’d broken were actually friends now, Jason Gunther had turned over a new leaf when nursing his broken arm…maybe hiding his powers hadn’t been the best idea, but they hadn’t wanted him taken away from them. The teachers knew Kaidan was a good kid, but now they knew he was dangerous as well, a secret they kept hidden from the outside, while doing their best to keep the rest of the kids safe just in case another accident happened, telling everyone to tread carefully when dealing with the Alenko boy. Jason was the only one who dared get close, already knowing some of what Kaidan was capable of.

Michael had started researching in the dark recesses of the extranet, trying to figure out a solution, or a way to train Kaidan to have a little better control; his ‘biotics’ as he found them being called, weren’t unique to just his son, though most parents seemed to feel the same way…speaking only in hypotheticals and encrypting texts as much as they could.

That was how Kaidan had met Dustin McKinney. Josephine and Michael had met Dustin’s parents on the web when the two boys were thirteen and found out they lived close by, it had taken years, and even though they were still unsure why both their sons had these extraordinary powers, but at least they had found a kindred spirit for Kaidan to befriend and share problems with. Jason, Dustin and Kaidan were inseparable, the three boys did everything together until word of the Gunther incident trickled out and when they got home one day, they found two men in white suits waiting to take the two fifteen-year-olds away, much to Jason’s dismay. They’d tried to convince both their parents that the two boys were dangerous, and while they didn’t believe it, all other options had been exhausted—the two boys needed training, training to learn control and discipline, and that was something they couldn’t provide.

Sixteen years and multiple minor incidents, and one large one, had their hands tied; they couldn’t deny Kaidan had never broken Jason’s arm, the two goons from Conatix hauled them away. Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training may have been far from home and having the implant installed may have hurt like hell, but they’d always wanted to see the final frontier, see what was out there and do some good. They just wished they weren’t isolated out at Gagarin Station, and could call home once in a while, but the rules were strict, and so they made the best of a bleak situation…at least they were among kids just like them and didn’t have to hide their powers anymore, even if there were multiple accounts of broken limbs, because they weren’t being trained properly. No one really understood biotic powers, and didn’t know the first thing about teaching all the teenagers control.

For the first year, not much happened out at Jump Zero, but the kids at Brain Camp had all gotten closer. Kaidan and Dustin had met Rahna, Shelby, Tanya and Beckett, as close a group as friends could be growing mostly around Rahna; she was smart, charming as hell, sweet and determined, but had an air of vulnerability—Kaidan and a couple of the others thought she was beautiful. Every evening before lights out, they sneak into Kaidan and Dustin’s room, and play cards or network games, reminisce, and eat snacks they’d stolen from the kitchen; their Biotics made them all hungry, and they ate foods that were horrible for them, when not hauled in to be evaluated at how their powers were progressing. Shelby was tech savvy, always trying to figure out how things worked, had brought her and Kaidan closer, their love of tech bonding them; they could talk about it for hours together and never get bored…she even confided in him that she’d been smuggling parts to her room for months to try and build a transceiver, so they could all call home if they wanted.

But then came the arrival of the turian trainers—called in by Conatix Industries to speed of the examination and evaluation training sessions, it had to be super hush-hush since the First Contact War with the turians had _just_ ended.

“I’m Commander Vyrnnus and I was at the Helm of the dreadnaught that killed your father.”

He paced in front of the line of cadets, hands clasped behind his back mandibles flicking out, daring someone to defy him.

“My father wasn’t in the war.” Kaidan glowered at the turian, drawing a line on the ground with his toe; he wasn’t about to fall in line…he’d had enough of that to last a lifetime. “He’d retired to Vancouver; my family had an inland home that matured to new beachfront.”

That drew a couple snickers from the others, but Vyrnnus wasn’t amused; his brow plates drew together as he brought his face in close, grabbing Kaidan by the collar and hauling him off his feet. “Do you think you’re funny, Cadet?”

“No, sir, I just think you should get your facts straight.”

Kaidan didn’t have a beef with the turians, having not experienced the loss the First Contact War had inflicted on some of the other kids there, all he knew were the aliens were weird and superior, and were trying to tell him what to do—he hated it. Seventeen years of hiding his powers, and trying to keep control so he didn’t hurt anyone like Jason had made him snap. Kaidan didn’t realize he’d just made everything worse, not only for himself but for everyone close to him. Vyrnnus pushed them all so hard, they either came out a superhero or a wreck, and the extended use of their powers were trying on the amps that had been meant to help regulate and control their powers started to degrade and cause severe neurological damage or debilitating migraines to the kids, Dustin included.

With the loss of his best friend, Kaidan was willing to risk everything when Shelby told him she was almost with the transmitter—he wanted to go home, and really the only thing stopping him was Rahna…he loved her, they all did, and Vyrnnus’ training was hardest on her, her body not used to the strain. He found her in the mess the night they were all supposed to use the transmitter to send a message home, he’d taken the chance already, wondering why she wasn’t already with Shelby saying hi to her parents, she’d declined the opportunity—it had been two years since they’d all had any contact, the first birthdays he’d had without them. If he thought that was bad, Rahna and her parents had been estranged for longer, the two of them living in constant fear of her powers, even going so far as to send her brother away and not tell her where he’d gone. He sat with her until lights out wondering if the transmitter had actually worked and Shelby had been able to talk to her parents, and if his parents had gotten his message.

The answer came in the morning, when Kaidan, Rahna, Beckett and Tanya were headed to get water on their training break, everyone was rounded up and filed into a different training room then usual—Shelby was tied to a pillar, the tech for her handmade transceiver at her feet and a pile of building blocks…and Kaidan was certain she’d been there all night, deprived of food or drink; the tactic screamed Vyrnnus’ name…that was how he trained them. Make them use their biotics to grab food and drink and pull it towards themselves, starve them until they had no alternative but to use their powers, despite everything that the L2 amp was doing to them. He knew his parents hadn’t sent him away for this—they’d thought they were helping; how was he going to tell Dustin’s parents what had happened? Knowing Shelby was his friend, Kaidan was the first one Vyrnnus decided was guilty, having it out for him since that first day, grabbing the youth by the collar like he always did and hoisting him above the ground, mandibles flicking out in uncontrolled anger, talons pointing towards the destroyed tech on the floor.

“Cadet Alenko, what was Cadet Bullford doing here?” Vyrnnus snarled.

He hoped the turian could read the hate in his brown eyes. “I don’t know, sir.”

“You don’t know? She was your _friend_ and you didn’t know what she was up to?”

“I said _I DON’T KNOW_!” Kaidan screamed, face red and mottled with rage as he flared blue, he’d be damned if he let the smug turian get a thing out of him.

Vyrnnus threw Kaidan to the ground, stalking up and down the line of cadets, questioning them all in turn, but they were all bonded by their hatred of him, and even though they all knew exactly what Shelby had been up to, they all responded the same way Kaidan had. It didn’t bode well for Shelby, especially when Vyrnnus kept her tied up, beginning their training like she wasn’t even there. He felt the headache throbbing behind his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and shake it off, more focused on Rahna; she was trembling, more afraid of Vyrnnus than anyone, and they all tried to protect her from him as best they could. The turian had a smug smirk on his face, lecturing them all about wasting their education and treating it as a joke, before delving into the lesson for the day.

Holding the blocks in the air for an indefinite period of time. They were already weak from the hours of training he’d put them through earlier, and they’d never gotten their water…Rahna’s block waivered in the air, from her exhaustion; Kaidan ignored the migraine and used his biotics to catch Rahna’s block and keep it from falling as well as continuing to hold his own, feeling the blood trickle from his nose—he should have known it wouldn’t escape Vyrnnus’ notice, seeing as he always watched Kaidan and his friends for failure. Vyrnnus approached her making her eyes bulge wider in fear, the turian holding a glass of water. It was a trap, and everyone knew it, the entire room holding their breath as he taunted the poor girl, biotically holding the glass in the air just out of her reach.

“Go on. Take it.” His whisper was menacing.

“Don’t fall for it!” Kaidan hissed.

Her arm reached out for the glass; all she wanted was a drink without getting a nosebleed, and with a sneer Vyrnnus grabbed it and bent it out of shape, the sound of cracking bones filled the air, making her let out a shrill scream and fall to the ground holding her arm. Something inside Kaidan snapped. He felt the electrical charge pulsing through each individual eezo nodule in his body, the all too familiar tingle of his biotics washing over him, as he directed all the energy towards the target of his hate: Commander Vyrnnus. A large blue ball surged from him, headed directly towards him, and he turned, feeling the air crackle with biotic energy, a power he’d been trying to unleash for a year. Kaidan watched the turian’s head go back, further then it should have, and realized in an instant he’d gone too far.

“Someone get help! We can save him if we just get him help!” He cried, approaching Rahna.

The only movement in the room was Rahna shying away from him, her blonde hair everywhere, and blue eyes brimming with tears; she didn’t let him touch her…he was the monster now, not Vyrnnus…

He stood on the balcony of his parents’ house staring out across the landscape—it wasn’t the same as it had been all those years ago, playing with Jason and Dustin, before he’d been shipped off to Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training out on Jump Zero; Kaidan had killed someone. He was eighteen years old, a month out of BAaT, and completely changed. It had been an accident, but he still couldn’t bring himself to explain to his parents why he spent so much time just staring outwards off the balcony; his mother, Josephine stood watching him from the doorway, a frown creasing her brow—her son had never been this quiet it all the years she’d known him. ‘Brain Camp’, as he called it, had broken her son.

She wiped her hands on her apron, and retreated inside.

“Michael?” She called softly. “Kaidan’s out on the balcony again.”

Sighing, Michael nodded to his wife and opened the refrigerator pulling out two bottles of his favorite lager. “I’ll talk to him.”

Something cold touched Kaidan’s arm, and he looked to his right, to see his father offering him a bottle of beer as he leaned against the railing next to him, he scrunched up his nose and picked the bottle up off the railing. For a moment, the two of them didn’t say anything—the only sound was the occasional swallow as they drank in silence; Michael knew Kaidan would talk to him when he was ready, and when he was, he’d lend an ear. Kaidan eyed the bottle suspiciously.

“I killed someone, Dad—I didn’t mean to…it just kind of happened. My instructor broke someone’s arm: a girl I liked, and I lost it, I let loose a full biotic kick and snapped his neck.” He admitted.

“Kaidan, you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself for doing what you thought was right…even right choices have consequences…what’s the phrase? No good deed goes unpunished.” Michael consoled, placing his hand gently on his son’s arm. “You’re still the man we raised.”

Kaidan wasn’t entirely comforted by that, but he did feel slightly better that his dad accepted him even after the fact…there may not be a next time for him after screwing up at brain camp with Conatix being investigated after Vyrnnus’ death, but just the fact that his father had so much faith in him finding a purpose, a bigger and better purpose, made Kaidan smile. He watched as a ship landed over in the distance beyond the English Bay with renewed hope he would start again.

“We’ll always be there for you, sweetie.” Josephine stepped forward and embraced her baby boy. “Whatever you choose and wherever you go—your father and I will always be cheering you on.”

“Thanks, Mom—I’ll try to make you proud.”

Kaidan had left the next morning with no clear plan in mind, he just wanted to do some good in the world; to leave his mark; to atone. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but the universe was a big place, so he hopped a shuttle and let it take him off planet to an unknown, backwater place full of eezo so he could study it and get in control of himself where no one knew his name or his past or anything about him other than the fact that wherever he went got a little bit brighter before he left.

Hopefully he could save some other unfortunate children from the making the mistakes he’d made…


	2. A Story to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided today was a day to expand on the line Kaidan has in the Citadel DLC. “Did I ever tell you about my casino run in with the vorcha mafia? Five thousand credits and a bottle of whiskey? Actually, never mind.” I always thought he really should tell Shepard that story after bringing it up, but didn’t tell it because it had a chance to change the way they looked at him, because he wasn’t always as straight-laced as the Kaidan they knew and loved.
> 
> Day Five: Nov. 17 – Memories

While studying the effects of eezo and helping other human biotics had been a worthwhile goal after leaving BAaT, Kaidan had gotten slightly bored being isolated for so long—at least he had learned control, over himself and his biotics, had even helped a couple kids learn similar control, but the colony was small and there was only so much he could do there. The death blow he’d hit Vyrnnus with made him cautious, keeping his biotics on a tight leash, even when helping the kids tap into their full potential, but maybe him killing Vyrnnus was inevitable, teaching him a valuable life lesson.

Vyrnnus may have been awful, his methods brutal and sadistic, but he had helped; with his death, Kaidan had vowed not to ever let himself lose control like that ever again, no matter how many lives he’d saved that day by removing him from the picture. One year after Vyrnnus’ demise, Conatix had folded under the investigation of bringing the turians on in the first place even though they’d done their best to hide what had happened out at Jump Zero, and four years later, he’d finally come to terms with the fact that even if he didn’t mean to kill him, Vyrnnus’ death had been a necessary evil, and if someone had tried hard enough the turian menace—who’d made two years, and then the next four of coping with what he’d done a living hell—could’ve been saved. Returning from the edge of the galaxy, he’d found himself planet hopping, finding passage on any ship that didn’t mind having a biotic on board, even if he kept to himself most of the time, was hard enough, and that was before he’d been accidentally left behind on the space station orbiting the planet Heshtok.

It had been a simple supply drop for the Vorcha home world, and he’d wandered off the ship to stretch his legs while they refueled and restocked the ship as best they could with the limited supplies the Vorcha had to offer; they didn’t like dealing with the outside world, but with so few resources they didn’t have much choice. His footsteps made a metallic clanging sound as he walked. Neon lights flashed, giving him a headache, but he followed the lights and sounds, finding the closest bar inside a casino and immediately ordering a bottle of whiskey as he glanced around…the casino was dingy and crowded—obviously a tourist trap the vorcha had installed to funnel credits from ordinary and unsuspecting victims, their entire culture built around combat.

But Kaidan was anything but ordinary.

Two vorcha had set up a game of 3-card monte at a table in the corner of the casino, the dealer of the Skyllian Five table was raking in a pile of chips, while multiple bouncers were escorting some people off the premise. Several humans were gathered around a large red and green wheel, while other species were playing on quasar stations set up around the outskirts of the room. This could be fun. Picking up his whiskey, he made his way over to the roulette table, bringing the glass bottle to his lips, eyes following the motions of the wheel carefully; after enough times around, he noticed a slight hitch that made the table spin unevenly but when the wheel was spinning, it went too fast for the eye to catch it, especially when one was right up next to it, and something else…maybe a magnet drew the metal ball to the dealer’s corner slot often. It was designed to make people lose.  
  
“Human, you play! No play, you leave!” The vorcha running the wheel hissed at him.  
  
He only had five thousand credits to his name, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from having a good time, unaware that the ship he’d arrived on had just undocked from the station, leaving him at the mercy of the Vorcha—he’d have to find another way off the dingy hellhole. He pulled open his omnitool, wiring five hundred credits, a pile of chips was placed in front of him as he set his whiskey down a little harder than necessary on the outskirts of the wheel, right at the hitch that spun it unevenly, jolting it. He knew that wasn't enough, but it was a start, his biotics tingled beneath his skin, ready to even the playing field.

Aside from the Vorcha watching him, scrutinizing his every move, everyone kept their heads down, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they gambled away their earnings, allowing themselves a moment to relax, their attentions focused on the high or low stakes quasars in front of them, the roulette wheel, or their card games. The musical pinging of the machines, combined with the clacking of the cups in the three-card monte game, and the whir of the wheel was rather cathartic. Winning several games in a row had the heads of the casino suspicious of this newcomer, watching Kaidan like a hawk and stopping him from leaving once he realized how long he’d been there, hoping the ship he came in on was still there. They wanted their money back.

His omnitool pinged as he played the quasar machines, brows knitting together in confusion as he glanced at it, as he deciphered what his omnitool was saying. He’d always loved deciphering the lines of code flitting across the orange screen. Something was off. It wasn’t a dangerous kind of off, more strange than anything, a suspicious signal emanating from the quasar machine next to him—like someone had rigged the machine to funnel credits through the system. Tracing the signal was half the fun...but it led him to the heads of the organized crime unit that was the casino; the vorcha mafia. After beating their cheating roulette wheel, and reprogramming the cheating quasar machine, which had been funneling credits to the owners, so even if you won you lost, made them want him dead.

The vorcha running the joint hadn’t taken kindly to him using his biotics at the roulette wheel to even the playing field or his omnitool to cheat them out of their credit funneling at the quasar machines, and had called for his head, a mob of vorcha descended on him. He’d fought them off easily, but they’d just kept coming, and that was when the several soldiers in Alliance uniforms had stepped in, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and helping him fight the vorcha off, then dragging him out under armed guard to a waiting ship...it was probably for the best knowing he wouldn’t be coming back to Heshtok; his welcome worn out.


	3. Paycheck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That line Kaidan has about Biotics not going undocumented, but might as well get a paycheck for it, as well as saying he killed Vyrnnus when he was seventeen made me realize he probably didn’t enlist in the Alliance at 18 like Shepard did, also Chakwas said she worked with Anderson for years, and the Normandy shakedown run was the first time she’d worked with Kaidan, so Anderson probably hadn’t been the one to find him, and I thought, why not Hackett himself? I also figured it was after his run in with the vorcha mafia that he joined.
> 
> Day Two: Nov. 14 – Alliance Training

Heshtok had been an adventure, and he was leaving there, with five times as many credits as he’d come with, much to the disapproval of the vorcha mafia who ran the casino, but knowing tech like he did, tampering with the roulette wheel was child’s play; he chuckled quietly to himself as he strolled off the station onto the waiting Alliance frigate, escorted by five officers onto the bridge of the ship. How they’d found him he had no idea, but the migraine lurking behind his eyes due to his L2 amp dulled his curiosity. The man who stood imposingly in front of him had light brown hair streaked with grey, piercing crystal blue eyes, and a scar running from his right cheekbone near his eye to the top of his upper lip—a face that even after his self-imposed exile he knew, the man’s rise in the Alliance from enlisted recruit straight to Admiral was legendary. Steven Hackett was just as impressive in person as he was in the vids.  
  
“It’s Kaidan isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes sir…I don’t understand, how do you know my name?”  
  
“We’ve been looking for you since we got word of your…accomplishments at Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. While we didn’t know exactly what Conatix was up to out there, you think we didn’t have the names of all the kids they took out there…but you were a special case, your name coming up a few times, in the hospital records of your birth, the incident with Jason Gunther, and then killing your instructor. The Alliance has need of a man of your particular talents; we have a promising bundle of young biotic recruits and they need a teacher, someone who knows hardship and control. No one can do what biotics can, and the Alliance needs them.”  
  
Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
The rank of admiral was well earned—he made the tough choices no one else wanted to, including bringing a biotic aboard, one who had accidentally killed his instructor and broken a boy’s arm all those years ago. Who knew, maybe being part of the Alliance military was exactly what Kaidan needed to finally feel like he belonged and like he was wanted. His parents loved him, but they didn’t understand exactly what he was going through—he’d never asked for his powers, and they’d brought both him and his parents nothing but trouble for eighteen years; maybe it would be nice to get a paycheck for using his biotics, plus Hackett was offering him a chance to do what he’d wanted to when he’d left his parent’s place in Vancouver, a chance to do what Vyrnnus had been trying to do all along but with better methods that didn’t end in death for either the kids or the teacher. That was a worthy cause.  
  
“I’d be happy to help, Sir.”  
  
“Of course, We’ll have to do this through official channels, and enroll you in the Alliance Military and set you up for official training…I hope you’re up for a little paperwork.” Hackett chuckled.  
  
He nodded, shaking Hackett’s hand vigorously—after Vyrnnus, he hadn’t expected to be given a chance…the turian had cut corners, been brutal and sadistic, but Kaidan realized with a start, he’d done something right, and for the first time in five years, Kaidan thanked him. It was weird seeing so stoic and menacing a figure laughing; in all the vids he was always so serious, but now it was nice to know he was still human under all the pomp and circumstance. A little paperwork didn’t scare him, someone had to do it. Hackett gave the signal and his pilot pulled them away from the station, which was probably for the best because he didn’t want to be stuck there…not after the Vorcha Mafia, the ones who were running the casino, wanted his head after beating their cheating roulette wheel, and quasar machines, which had been funneling credits to the owners, so even if you won you lost.  
  
So what if he’d used his biotics to even the playing field?

The vorcha running the joint hadn’t taken kindly to that or the fact that he’d used them to cheat them out of their credit funneling, and had called for his head, a mob of vorcha descending him. He’d fought them off easily, but they’d just kept coming, and that was when the Alliance soldiers had stepped in, dragging him out under armed guard...suffice it to say, he probably wouldn't be welcome on Heshtok again anytime soon. Maybe that was for the best. He stood up straight, saluting Admiral Hackett and with a nod, was guided to his quarters for the duration of his stay...they were cozier than his and Dustin’s room at BAaT, that was for sure.

Once the paperwork was signed the real training began, including resocialization. Aside from his L2 implant causing migraines with extended use of his biotics, he passed Medical with flying colors—but the headaches were noted in his file; physically...well, a gaggle of recruits were constantly eyeing him up and down. Emotionally was the problem, especially when they asked if he’d ever killed anyone. Kaidan had looked away; even though the answer was yes, he still regretted his loss of control that day—it was something that would haunt him quite possibly for the rest of his life. Not a pleasant feeling. But they cleared him in that field too, fully ready to raise him up from civilian status.

Compared to the hell Vyrnnus had put him through, the Alliance military training was a walk in the park.

He took to the pistol all too well, loving the range; it could either be long with the proper scope, mid, or close range and then he tended to fall back on his biotics, pushing, pulling, and throwing his targets right where he needed them. For someone who’d never had physical, tangible weapon training, and for someone who’d never been part of a team before, Kaidan took to his military education quickly...he’d read all the manuals. It was nice to know someone had his back no matter what. It might’ve been the first time his biotics were coveted, and he tried his hardest to belong; ex-military man Michael Alenko was ridiculously proud when he found out. He’d finally found a place where he felt he belonged.


	4. Piece of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that after BAaT Kaidan had a hard time making friends, bouncing from one assignment to another and then he was assigned to the Normandy for it’s shakedown run with Captain Anderson, Doctor Chakwas, Joker, Jenkins, and subsequently Commander Shepard and the rest of the crew she brings together. He gets a vid letter home, a piece of his past and someone who knew him before BAaT and someone who he wasn’t sure would accept the man he’d become after killing Vyrnnus.
> 
> Day three: Nov. 15 - Friendships

_Kaidan,  
_

_What the Hell? We used to be best friends—you broke my arm for Christ’s sake, and then after BAaT, and two years without a word, you come home for a month and don’t even say hello? I thought you were dead, like Dustin! Then I hear from your parents that you stopped in and that you killed one of your instructors, then got in some trouble with the VORCHA MAFIA? That’s a story I should have heard from you! I saw you in a news vid standing next to Commander Shepard when she became the first human Spectre; you’re a military man now?!? Fourteen years changes everything doesn’t it? Don’t forget the little people. If you need me, Kaidan, I’m always here for you—even if you’ve ignored me for years, we’ll always be best friends.  
_

_-Jason_

_P.S. Shepard is REALLY sexy on TV, you going to go for it? I would._

 

Kaidan let out a low chuckle when he read Jason’s post script—going for it was exactly what he wanted to do, catching all the signals Alyss had been throwing out, but regulations were holding them both back. After BAaT he’d avoided getting close to people, but receiving this letter, a blast from his past from someone who knew him before shit had hit the fan, was humbling and a wake up call for how isolated he’d let himself become; he wondered if his best friend would recognize the man he was now. When Rahna spurned him, he’d withdrawn into a shell, but now he was opening up little by little, and he had a feeling Shepard was partially responsible for his new attitude, she had a way of bringing out the best in him. His arm glowed orange as he started to type out a response—telling Jason about his crush on his CO, knowing his friend wouldn’t judge him for it. Tali fell into the seat across from him, eyeing his omni tool.

“Ugh, still using the Logic Arrest model?” She laughed.

“I told you, it has the best long-term performance on the market. The Nexus can’t compare—it’s only good for short term.” Kaidan argued.

“Not if you overclock the mainframe.”

They kept having this argument trying to sway the other to their side of thinking. As a quarian, give her a circuit board and a scrap of metal and she could have it doing precision jumps within fifteen minutes, and she was perfectly willing to tinker with his omni-tool for him, but the Logic Arrest was his tried and true model, he’d been using various versions of it through the years, thanks to Shelby Bullford showing him the benefits of it and he didn’t want to change; using the Logic Arrest filled him with a sense of nostalgia, and he always thought of Shelby when he used it. Garrus sat next to Tali his mandibles flicking out, a present from Alyss clutched tightly in his talons, and Kaidan couldn’t remember when he’d ever felt happier; here he was surrounded by some of the smartest, sweetest, most badass characters in the universe; Shepard certainly knew how to assemble a team, and it was nice to be part of it and accepted.

He was quite possibly the luckiest man ever.

“You guys are still on this? Polaris is the way to go. Now if you want a masterful piece of tech, it’s this sniper scope Shepard found at the Spectre Requisitions Office—Spectres get all the cool toys.”

It was like the turian was just waiting for an opportunity to show off his new scope, but at least it made them all crack a smile as Liara joined them, her interest in Prothean devices and tech, adding valuable insight to their conversation. It was weird to think of them as aliens, with all the common interests they shared, but if someone had told him fourteen years ago, he’d be sharing a ship with a bunch of tech happy aliens, he probably wouldn’t have believed them, but Alyss knew what she was doing and had and eye for talent…plus they all hated her driving in the Mako like he did—the suspension on the vehicle was already awful, but her driving made it worse, only Wrex enjoyed himself, especially when they took on a thresher maw. Joker rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner to the mess, finding Garrus, Liara, Kaidan and Tali talking tech and omni-tools around the table, clapping Kaidan on the shoulder as he limped into the seat next to him, smirking as he caught a glimpse of the forgotten message to Jason on Kaidan’s omnitool; he’d known about Kaidan’s attraction to Alyss and vice versa, teasing them both about it mercilessly whenever he could.

“I’m surrounded by a bunch of nerds.” He sighed, scratching his chin under his beard.

“You love it.” Liara giggled.

“I have to hand it to you, Shepard, I didn’t think you had it in you—I thought the poetry you and Williams were spouting made you soft, but I was wrong—you’re wicked fast.” Wrex’s voice boomed around the partition to the mess.

“It helps that Ash and I went to the same training facility. We were taught to fight the same way by Gunnery Chief Ellison, that man wouldn’t know how to differ his teaching style if a new technique kicked him in the head…which I accidentally did—but speed and my biotics always went hand in hand.” Alyss laughed, rounding the corner arm-in-arm with Ashley, Wrex following behind them.

“I know a couple poems even you would like Wrex, ask me again sometime.” Ashley teased, making the huge krogan growl menacingly.

Joker nudged Kaidan hard in the ribs, Ashley smirking in his direction, when they caught him staring at Alyss absently, pulling on his collar to try and get the blushing to go down—she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and the shortest shorts he’d ever seen in his life, an outfit that left little to imagination. Why did the little handful wear outfits that made it almost impossible for him not to blatantly stare when they had some downtime? The moment they’d gotten back from the Citadel, she’d made a beeline for the cockpit to inform Joker of Kaidan’s little slip-up down in the wards when he’d called Shepard beautiful, and they had no desire to let it get swept under the rug, intending to use it against him as much as they could. He coughed and turned his attention back to his friends sitting around the table, smiling to himself; friends. It had taken a while to get here, but he didn’t want to trade this feeling for the world, happy that he didn’t have to hide a piece of himself, and they all accepted him unconditionally, biotics and all.

One day, he hoped to combine his past and his present, bring Jason back into his life after shutting him out; if anyone understood, it would be him.


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was sparked by a tumblr prompt asking for a non-sexual act of intimacy, playing with the others hair with Shenko. And I really wanted to make the most of a happy domestic moment between Kaidan and Shepard, before their relationship begins. Kaidan has a migraine, and when Shepard helps him back to the ship, he asks her something he shouldn’t, completely taken off guard by her response, as is she.
> 
> Day Seven: Nov. 19 – Creator’s Choice

She cocked her head to the side, whispering words of comfort into his ear, dimming the lights because of his headache, which didn’t happen near as often…as they used to, maybe it was all the practice he’d been able to get with the geth and Thorian creepers they’d been fighting. The last mission had been draining, though, and he’d had to be helped back to the ship, worry etched all over Shepard’s beautiful face. He’d caused that worry and he hated it, but she didn’t say a thing, just looped his arm around her shoulders and dragged him into the medbay, Dr. Chakwas bringing him a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin, an extra pillow and a blanket as Shepard helped him up onto the bio bed. After covering him with the blanket and putting the bottle on the table she gently lifted Kaidan’s head and slipped the pillow underneath his head making him groan quietly and turn over, Alyss running her fingers through his hair. His left arm reached out and wrapped around her waist holding her there, and inhaling deeply. Alyss smiled and rubbing his temples. She would do everything in her power to help him feel better—whatever he needed be it aspirin, his temples rubbed, or a soft, dark place to nap, she was prepared to do anything he wanted her to do.

“You smell good.” Kaidan mumbled, his migraine-muddled mind not paying attention to the bad and inappropriate thing that was happening. “Stay with me?”

She needed to say no, stop this before they went too far, but her mouth was ten steps ahead of her brain.

“Okay.”

Alyss nodded, making no move to disentangle herself. He smiled weakly before curling away from her, as she settled onto the bio bed, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, Kaidan resting his head on her lap, a sense of vulnerability surrounding him, and she couldn’t bring herself to leave him, pulling the covers up over him with her right hand while rubbing his temples with her left. Kaidan relaxed under her touch, eyes closing against the harsh light. She alternated between rubbing his temples and running her fingers through his hair, and knew immediately when he’d fallen asleep, his breathing deep and even as she smiled slightly to herself and reached out to pick up her datapad from where it lay undisturbed on the medical table. She commed Ashley to bring him some food for when he woke, he'd need to get his strength back. If Joker was watching this display, he didn’t say anything but neither of them was ever going to live this down. Kaidan's last thought before slumber was how glad he was she didn’t let everyone get this close—he was special, and he smiled happily at that thought, despite the throbbing behind his closed eyelids.

Alyss ran her hand through his black hair as Kaidan slumbered with his head in her lap watching as the locks curled around her fingers before the static build-up from his L2 amp snapped it back into place, a datapad in her hand as she read through the report Pressly had given her. She giggled, distracted, her hand flaring bluish-purple with her biotics and humming in unison with his—she loved that. Kaidan turned onto his side, facing away from her, her attention riveted to the hair at the base of his neck, they were peppered with grey and she found it dashing and distinguished, the datapad forgotten on the pillow of the bio bed, a slow smile spreading across her face as she watched him, her other hand resting delicately on his pectoral. She should have said no to his request, but the strain in his eyes had softened her. An obstinate curl had fallen into his forehead, her fingers caressing his face softly, barely touching him as she pushed it gently out of his face, his eyelids fluttering open at the sensation. It was still dark in the medbay when Kaidan blinked awake, having taken a migraine-induced nap after suspended use of his biotics on the last away mission they’d taken; he vaguely remembered catching Shepard’s hand in his and asking her to stay with him, after she’d helped him to lie down. It took a moment, but he smiled when he noticed the strange, but pleasant scent in his nostrils—coconut he realized; her shampoo, and soft fingers playing with his hair…she’d actually stayed, and that did something to his heart.

“How long was I out?”

“A couple hours. Feeling better?”

“Yeah…”

His cheeks were on fire, she’d sat on the bio bed with his head in her lap for a couple hours? Asking her to stay had been a disastrous idea, but he felt safe around her, able to let his guard down—plus the scent of her shampoo had been so comforting, that the question had just slipped out…and she’d said okay. He chuckled as he nodded slowly. Waking up with her was an amazing feeling, and seeing her face first thing when he woke up was something he could definitely get used to and he would be the first to admit it, her finger absently drawing little circles on his temples. She smoothed his hair out of his face, her touch lingering longer than was proper…except nothing about their current situation was proper, and he should really move before something happened or someone found them like that. He sat up slowly. She couldn’t stop looking at him; his black hair was rumpled from sleep, and had her wondering if he looked that same way the morning after, tan skin making him look like he was glowing…and immediately cursed her over active imagination.

She smiled at him briefly, grabbing the plate of food Ashley had brought for when he woke up, saying nothing about seeing the two of them in such an intimate position, and for that, Shepard was exceedingly grateful; Kaidan didn’t eat when he had a migraine—everyone in the crew knew that by now, the pain making him nauseous, and he’d been asleep for a couple hours on top of that—it was the little things she did for him that made his heart flip-flop around inside his chest. Alyss gently touched his face, checking him over carefully as he nuzzled her hand with his cheek, absently; he needed to move, but couldn’t bring himself to scoot away from her, not noticing the hitch in her breath at his touch.

“Did you know you have a couple grey hairs at the base of your skull?” She asked, hopping down off the bio bed.

Kaidan blushed a deeper shade of pink as he swallowed a bite of his sandwich. “All the Alenko men start getting grey hairs around thirty. I had hoped I was the exception.”

“I like it.”

With that she was gone, Kaidan left to mull over what she’d said while eating his food.


	6. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Ilos seemed perfect for day six, Kaidan and Shepard finally let themselves feel despite all the rules and regulations telling them not to cross that line, but at that point they’re too far gone to care anymore—the feelings they have for one another are too strong to ignore. Since this prompt originally fell on my birthday I gave myself leave to write a little happy Shenko birthday smut, and their first night together seemed like the perfect opportunity. :) Canon dialogue.
> 
> Day Six: Nov. 18 – Love Interest

Alyss had stomped past him into her quarters, shaking her fist like it was hurt, the thought that she was injured still irked him even though he knew she could take care of herself—she’d proved that time and time again; he followed behind her quietly, hoping he could do something to alleviate her worry any way he could. His mind lingered on the multiple near kisses they’d had, a tiny part of him hoping that they wouldn’t be interrupted this time—he was dying to feel her lips against his and this may be the only chance they had…who knew what they next day had in store when they made it to Ilos. There was a chance they could die, and while he had complete faith in his commander, Saren was unstable; Kaidan didn’t want to have any regrets…and not kissing her while he had a chance would be a big one. She turned from the computer terminal she sat in front of as the door whooshed open, locking eyes with Kaidan. She didn’t even try to force a smile, worried about what came next for her crew—they’d all just mutinied…it wasn’t just her head on the line, it was everyone’s.

“Commander?” Kaidan asked.

She sighed, not sure she still deserved the rank. “You probably shouldn’t call me that. I probably shouldn’t even be wearing this uniform.”

Maybe he’d help her out of it—he had come into her room after all. Now that they’d committed mutiny and treason, was there anything really stopping them from going there? They were all going to be court-martialed if this didn’t pan out—so what was a fraternization charge going to add to her mile-long list of offenses? Kaidan couldn’t believe he was actually going for it—that was the one thing he’d been afraid of doing, complicating the chain of command, but he couldn’t hide what he felt any longer; they could die tomorrow, and if that happened, he wanted to die with the taste of her on his lips.

Kaidan approached her, still keeping a respectable distance and brought his hand up to his chin. “Yeah. Hell, of a thing. We broke our oath to defend the Alliance, so we can keep it. What happens if this doesn’t work out, Shepard? We mutinied. Stole a prototype warship. If they wanted to get technical, they could throw in kidnapping. We’re a hell of an example of humanity’s best and brightest, huh?”

Alyss shrugged. “I keep reminding myself we’re doing the right thing. I don’t believe me yet.”

Kaidan smiled at her. “Well, if I didn’t think you were doing the right thing, I wouldn’t be here.”

It was nice to have him in her corner, even when she doubted herself.

“It’ll really hit the fan when we get to Ilos.” Kaidan continued. “If things don’t go well, I want you to know—well I’ve enjoyed serving under you.”

He took a step forward, his eyes locked on hers. Oh, did she want to kiss him—no interruptions, no distractions just the two of them. His chocolate eyes betrayed his emotions as she stared into them—wants and needs, she wanted him to stop keeping bottled up; if Joker hadn’t stopped them at her locker, she would’ve demanded more from him. They were more than CO and subordinate now, and had been for a long time. The air between them crackled with energy

“You’re still hesitating? After all we’ve been through together? What are you afraid of?” She pushed, her voice was gentle.

Her lavender eyes were pulling him in.

“I don’t know…I mean the regs against fraternization seem kind of petty now. Taking a stolen ship to face a giant extragalactic war machine…you know what? You’re right. About everything. I think about losing you and I can’t stand it. The galaxy will just keep going. Everything, even the Reapers, will come around again. But you and I, we are important right now. And this is what will never happen again. Us. Shepard, you make me feel…human.”

Kaidan was finally letting go, finally letting himself feel. He’d been keeping everything inside since everything that happened with Rahna, but this woman, had been taking her time to get to know him and feeling him out. He couldn’t contain what she did to him anymore—and despite this being the least perfect time, he’d found himself falling for her. He’d realized he was in love with her ages ago, after they’d rescued Chairman Burns from those desperate L2s and she hadn’t run away, but it had never been the time to discuss it.

“Bunk here tonight, Kaidan. With me.” She muttered, softly.

He smirked. “Is that an order, Commander?”

How could he maintain his sense of humor at a time like this?

“Kaidan, you make me feel like I could take on the universe. And right now? I kind of have to.”

He shook his head ever so slightly. “This can’t change anything, Shepard. This is a good crew. The finest I’ve served with. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Alyss smirked at him, and put her hands on his neck, before pulling their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kaidan gave in, and placed his arms around her, pulling their bodies together, without an inch of space in between them, as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She gasped for air, before Kaidan’s lips reclaimed hers—crashing together again and again, as she slid her hands down his chest to tug his shirt off. He was seriously built, but she was only able to give him a quick once over as the shirt came off, before he kissed her passionately again. Kaidan felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and as he fell back, Alyss broke the kiss, and leaned over him to pull his pants off his legs. Before quickly stripping herself, and climbing on top of him. He watched her crawl up him slowly, her lower lip drawn underneath her teeth.

Kaidan didn’t waste a moment flipping them over, so her beautiful body was underneath him—she was always in command, it wouldn’t hurt her to relinquish her iron grip every occasionally, and let someone else be in charge.

His lips covered hers. She slowly ran her hands across his chest and stomach muscles, as they pulled back for air, his hungry gaze sweeping over her body and she felt the blush creeping across her cheeks before she leaned forward and kissed his mouth again—he held her close, her breasts smashed against his bare chest and her hands wrapping around his neck. Damn this man was a good kisser—smoking good. His tongue teased her lips briefly and she opened to him, his fingers caressing her stomach teasingly. She squirmed happily. As he stroked up her sides, his mouth clamped over her pulse point, sucking slightly. Kaidan kissed his way down her body from her collarbone while using his hands to widen her legs—his lips travelled to her inner thighs before planting a gentle kiss on her clit causing her to shudder and arch up into him, fisting her hands into his black hair as his breath, tongue, and lips teased her mercilessly. Time and time again he brought her to the brink, only to pull back making her grind her teeth together in frustration.

“Kaidan…Please.” Alyss moaned.

The way she’d drawn out his name sent tingles through his body, as did the sting of her fingernails boring into his scalp. Alyss whimpered quietly as he licked up her slit gathering her juices into his mouth while he inserted two fingers inside of her, pulling them out and pushing them back in—her pelvis ground against his mouth and fingers. He grinned slowly—he’d let her have what she wanted; he took her clit into his mouth once more tugging it gently with his lips, and with a shudder she came apart in his mouth. God damn, she was seeing stars. She lay there under him trying to catch her breath, black hair everywhere, and the sight caused something to stir inside him, a fire he was helpless to put out even if he wanted to.

“Undone already?” He chuckled.

“Not even close.”

She grinned up at him, hooking her leg behind his and using the bed as a brace to flip them over so she was on top; she settled herself on his thighs and kissed up his shaft, before taking it into her hand and starting to pump him slowly, watching as the precum started to bubble up from the tip, and drip down. She watched it for a second, before leaning downward and licked him from base to tip; when she reached the crown, she swirled her tongue around his head for a few moments—her lips opened and then she took him into her mouth. Kaidan groaned in pleasure, her right hand holding him in a vice grip and pumping him gently, guiding him to her entrance. His hips jerked as she lowered herself onto him slowly, and once he was fully inside her, she stilled for a moment, watching as a myriad of emotions flickered across his face making her smile softly.

She gently drew her hand down his jaw, before bending and kissing him, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside and run along her teeth. He flipped them over once more never stopping the dance their tongues were engaged in—if she wasn’t going to move, he was going to take control back from her; Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. Alyss’ long, perfectly manicured fingernails scraped down his back drawing a hiss from him as he thrust again. Kaidan’s lips, left hers and trailed along her jawline, down her neck before they clamped over her pulse point sucking hard, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating. He was getting close to the edge and from the sound of her breathing she was too, so he picked up the speed of his thrusts as his lips travelled lower, closing over her rosy nipple, and then switching to its twin.

“Kaidan!” She screamed as the orgasm hit her, her nails digging into his back.

His lips claimed hers again, as he came right behind her.

“Alyss!” He growled.

He collapsed on top of her, panting; her fingers released his back as her arms fell limply from around him…the welts and crescent moons she’d left on his back were probably going to smart in the morning, but if anything, he wanted her to leave more. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up, and after pulling out rolled off of her onto his back panting heavily—for a moment the two of them just lay there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly. She giggled and sat up, leaning down slightly to kiss him, her hair tickling his cheek; Kaidan’s hand coming up and cupping her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek before tangling his fingers in her hair, kissing her again. Alyss smiled and kissed him once more. She looked down at her chest and smiled wistfully at the red marks littering her skin; her lipstick was all over Kaidan’s lips, neck, chest, stomach and groin—she must look like a mess. She bit her lower lip as she stared at him. Kaidan blushed, his eyes lingering on the large red hickey on her neck, slightly ashamed that he’d lost his self-control and marked her; normally, he wouldn’t even think about giving her a hickey, but something in him wanted the world to know she was his.

“Hey, will you say it again?” She whispered, her hand rubbing the stubble on his jaw as her lips brushed his.

“Say what?” Kaidan’s voice was hoarse.

“My name. That was the first time you’ve ever said it—can you say it again while we’re not in the throes of passion?”

Kaidan chuckled, pulling her close and twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers and planting a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. “I’d like nothing more…Alyss…”

She threw her leg over both of his settling herself on his thighs as she straddled him—they still had some time alone and she planned to make the most of it.

Alyss woke up, to a warm wall of muscle holding her ridiculously close. She turned over to see Kaidan sleeping peacefully, his arm had a vice grip around her waist. She sighed contentedly, but knew the moment couldn’t last forever. She bit her lip, and very carefully released herself from Kaidan’s grip, before getting up out of bed, and glancing around her room. Their clothes sat in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed making her smile wistfully before she went to go take a quick shower. Kaidan turned over onto his back, and his eyes shot open immediately when he realized that Shepard wasn’t in the bed with him anymore. He propped himself up on his elbows and then sat up slowly, only to see her lounging against her desk, just watching him. She smiled at him when their eyes locked. God, he wished they’d had more time together—more time to explore each other. One night was never going to be enough.

He gave her a small heart-melting smile, making her pulse flutter.

“It’s been a long time since I met a woman who—” He began.

“Bridge to Commander Shepard. We’re five minutes out from the Mu Relay.” Joker announced over the comm.

Alyss smirked, five minutes could be plenty of time for one more round, if she played her cards right. That little smirk of hers did things to him, and she knew it, which is why she employed it to her advantage as much as she could last night when they’d explored and discovered every inch of one another. She felt so relaxed with him, and she wasn’t feeling anxious about getting to Ilos anymore; it was amazing how much stress he’d washed away the night before, and she didn’t want to let him go without a fight. She pushed herself off the desk with her fingertips, the edge of the mattress dipping below her weight before she crawled up the bed, her hands on either side of his legs and subsequently his naked hips, laughter in her eyes as she dropped a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You know; I don’t think I have all my stressed worked out yet.” She teased, flirtatiously.

Kaidan shook his head sadly. “Joker is waiting for you on the bridge. I swear, though, if anything happens to you…take care, Shepard.”

He acted like this was goodbye, but she sure as hell didn’t want it to be.


	7. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long. I couldn’t figure out where I wanted to stop; I love writing F!Shenko fluff. This is right after Saren’s defeat on the Citadel before the Council sends Shepard to clear out the remaining Geth pockets at the start of mass effect 2. Kaidan and Shepard take a shore leave to Hawaii together to get to know one another after jumping into bed before Ilos. After defeating Saren on the Citadel, the crew of the Normandy takes shore leave—Shepard and Kaidan heading off to spend a quiet vacation together. Turns out, they're not as sneaky as they thought...
> 
> Day 4: Nov. 16 – Shore Leave

Alyss stretched as she walked into the cockpit, waiting patiently for them to get the go ahead from Anderson and Hackett for their one-week shore leave after stopping Saren on the Citadel that morning. She smiled and leaned on her arms on the back of Joker’s chair to twirl the ankle she’d sprained running from the piece of Sovereign that had flown through the window at her. She put her mouth by Joker’s ear, startling him a little because of how quietly she moved.

“Hey Joker…any word?”

He shook his head slowly. “Not a peep. So where are you going to spend your leave?”

Alyss grinned, and stepped back before taking a seat in the copilot’s chair next to Joker. “Hawaii. Beaches, tanning, surfing, sipping a cocktail in a string bikini watching the waves roll up the shore—the works.”

Joker had to admit, he would pay to see his gorgeous CO in a string bikini, but that was beside the point. He knew something, and wanted to tease her. He spun his chair to face her with a wicked grin on his face, making the smile drop from her face. What in the world? Alyss raised her eyebrows. He looked like Christmas had come early and whenever he got that look she always became instantly concerned. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned the string bikini bit…

“I would’ve thought you’d spend the whole of your leave pinned between Kaidan and something or other…seeing as some of the things you two did last night should be illegal.” Joker teased.

Shepard’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my God, Joker! You were watching us?!?!”

“You’re my best friend, we were both upset about the Normandy being grounded and then you were super nervous about stealing the Normandy, so nervous you punched the wall; so, I was checking to see if you were okay, but then I saw Kaidan had you covered…” He snickered.

Alyss stared at him with wide eyes.

“And you couldn’t disconnect the security feed or avert your eyes? Remind me to dismantle any and all cameras in my quarters whenever we share a ship. I feel violated.” She told him, shoving his shoulder.

“I’d think that hickey on your neck would make you feel more violated.” He pointed out.

Alyss suddenly clamped a hand to the left side of her neck…even without realizing she had one, she knew exactly where it was. If she had paid more attention to her reflection in the mirror that morning after she got dressed as Kaidan slept peacefully in her bed, she could have hidden it. Just thinking about the various hickeys, she had all over her body that Joker couldn’t see made her flush red. As if on cue, Kaidan walked into the cockpit.

“Hey, Joker. The guys and I were going to play some poker until our shore leave goes through. Would you like to join us?” He nodded professionally in her direction. “Commander.”

Was it wrong to want to shove him up against a wall and kiss him senseless?

“I would think you’d be calling her Alyss after what you did to her last night.” Joker muttered, making Alyss put her face in her palm.

Kaidan’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry…what?”

“Sure, poker sounds fun.” Joker stood up from his chair and hobbled towards the door. “So where are you going for your shore leave, Kaidan?”

“Hawaii.” Kaidan shrugged nonchalantly.

Joker smirked over his shoulder at Alyss as the two of them left her standing alone on the bridge. When had Joker become so in tune with her that he knew every move she was going to make? She absently ran her fingers along the love mark on her neck, smiling wistfully and suddenly froze. That had been there all day? Anderson, Udina, the council, and her whole crew had seen it there every time she was in her civvies—at least her armor covered her neck. Damn. She and Kaidan had thought they were going to die and hadn’t tried to be careful…and then there was the embrace they’d shared after saving the Citadel—she’d limped directly into his arms after clearing Sovereign’s arm piece. Anderson at least must’ve realized there was something going on between them, and had most likely told Admiral Hackett about it.

Alyss sighed as she saw the blinking red light on Joker’s console. She sat down in his chair and pressed a couple buttons letting the call come over the comm as she released her long wavy black hair from its ponytail prison. It was Councilor Anderson’s frequency.

“Yes Anderson?” She asked.

“Shepard. I was hoping to catch you. I just got off the comm with Admiral Hackett and the crew of the Normandy has been granted one week for shore leave.” He replied.

“That’s good news, sir. I’ll inform them immediately.” As she was about to end the transmission, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Alyss paused. “Is there something else, sir?”

“Something has come up, Shepard. Before you head off to shore leave, you and Lieutenant Alenko have to report to Admiral Hackett for a conduct hearing.”

Alyss paled; she’d known it was coming but so soon? Luckily Anderson couldn’t see the concern etched across her face, and she had enough practice putting on a smile and keeping her voice level.

“Yes, sir. I’ll inform him immediately.” Shepard sighed inwardly.

With a grimace, Shepard switched off the comm and stood slowly; she took a quick glance around the bridge to make sure that no one had heard that, before making her way to the stairs and heading into the mess. Pressly, Garrus, Joker, Adams, Kaidan and Wrex were gathered around the table playing Skyllian Five and from the looks of it had just started.

“Alenko, may I speak to you for a moment?” She asked.

“Of course, Shepard.” Kaidan nodded and stood up. “Deal me out of this round, Joker.”

Alyss motioned him into the nearest private place, which just happened to be her quarters, as Joker snickered. She shot him a dirty look, before she closed the door. Joker waited just a fraction of a heartbeat before he turned to the others seated around the table.

“Yeah…he’s not coming back.” Joker told everyone.

“Huh? Why not?” Garrus asked.

“Didn’t you sense anything going on between the two of them when we were on the Citadel defeating Saren?” Wrex muttered turning to Garrus who shrugged, nonchalantly.

“You’re telling me you didn’t feel the sexual tension between them?” Joker asked, wide-eyed. “They slept together last night.”

Pressly choked on his water.

Kaidan approached Alyss and took her into his arms, before kissing her passionately. She smiled against his lips, and draped one arm across his shoulder, letting his tongue explore her mouth. This wasn’t why she had brought him into her room, though it was definitely a perk. Sighing slightly, she reluctantly pushed him away. Kaidan kept her firmly ensconced in his arms.

“First of all, good morning.” He chuckled.

Shepard laughed. “Kaidan, it’s early evening.”

He shrugged. “I know, but with everything going on, I never got to wish you a good morning.”

Alyss giggled as he kissed the large red hickey on her neck; Kaidan was pleased that she hadn’t covered it up…unless of course she was in her high collared armor. While propriety dictated she not have one at all, he was glad the one she did have was from him. One of his hands slipped up her shirt, eliciting a moan from her as the other tangled itself in her hair.

“Kaidan…this…isn’t…why I called you…in here…” She panted.

His hand stilled for a second. “I figured as much. So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Alyss gestured between them. “This, actually. We have to make an appearance at a conduct hearing, because of that embrace after defeating Saren.”

Kaidan’s face fell. “Oh.”

“I’m sure they just want to make sure that this isn’t just a fling.” She said quickly.

“Shepard, I already told you I don’t make a habit of complicating the chain of command…When I think that I did complicate it…I hope it wasn’t for just a fling.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. It seems serious to me…serious enough that you should start calling me Alyss.” She suggested.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, and then broke out into the largest grin she had ever seen on his handsome face. His happiness was contagious, and she found herself grinning from ear to ear as well. He cupped her cheeks in his hands before pulling her gently into a kiss.

“Alyss.” He kissed her again. “Alyss.”

She sighed in content; she could listen to him say her name in that husky voice of his for forever and beyond. Kaidan backed her against the door behind her, and his lips sought hers in a hungry passion, again and again. Shepard wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him to her tightly. If he never let go, it would be too soon. She kissed him once more before stepping away.

“We’ll have time for this later. Go back to your poker game, before Joker says something. “I’ll bring the ship in to dock in an hour.”

“Why would Joker say something? Does he know?”

Alyss nodded briefly. “Yeah.”

Kaidan’s jaw dropped. “Did you—?”

“No…”

“Then how—?”

“He’s a dirty, rotten snoop; that’s how.” Alyss shook her head, wryly.

Kaidan paled. “You mean he saw us last night?”

“Unfortunately. Don’t worry about it…I’ve already disconnected the camera. It won’t happen again.”

“While that’s reassuring for next time, it still makes me somewhat uncomfortable that he saw all the things we did.”

“Tell me about it.” Alyss shook her head.

They kissed once more before she opened the door to her quarters on Garrus, Wrex, Pressly, Adams, and Joker staring at them intently from the table in the mess a few feet away. She met each of their eyes in turn, trying to defy anything they were thinking about her inviting her subordinate into her room for a private conversation.

“That was quick…you two done ‘talking’ already?” Joked used air quotes when he said the word talking, in order to make sure she got his innuendo.

Alyss shot him a look. “I see you already opened your big mouth.”

Joker smirked. “Not nearly as big as yours, I’d like to think.”

Shepard and Kaidan both blushed red from their ears to the tips of their toes.

“Shut up.” Alyss replied—it was the only retort she could think of.

Joker snickered as Kaidan sat back down to join the poker game. Alyss winked at him, and left the mess, heading up the stairs and into the CIC. She stood at the galaxy map for a moment before punching in the coordinates of the Citadel and letting the VI bring them in.

“Joker…get off the ship. You can’t stay here while it’s being maintenanced, so just come off with me.” Alyss muttered exasperatedly.

Joker turned his chair to face her. “Are you in a hurry or something?”

Alyss glared at him before running her fingers through her hair. He smirked and continued sitting in his pilot’s chair—unaware she was in a rush because she was late for her conduct hearing, not a rendezvous with Kaidan. She’d sent him ahead, because as the commanding officer, she was to be the last one off the ship, and Joker was being a pain. Admiral Hackett was not going to be pleased with her tardiness, but at least it wasn’t her fault.

“I was thinking…maybe I’ll come to Hawaii with you. We can make a whole big thing of it. Invite the whole crew—what’s the name of the Hotel you’re staying at?”

“No.”

Finally having enough, Alyss bent and leveled her shoulder with Joker’s stomach, throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carrying him off the ship. He grunted in discomfort and embarrassment. She gently set him in the seat of a shuttle, and turned to the pilot.

“To the Tiptree colony.” She looked at Joker and tossed him a jewelry box. “Tell Hilary happy 12th birthday for me.”

She smiled and closed the shuttle door, before running to catch her own. She pulled open the door, flung herself inside, and slammed into the seat, huffing quietly. The pilot glanced back at her briefly, his brown eyes catching her lavender ones and she flashed him a smile, as she slipped out of her boots.

“Where to?”

“Flagship of the Fifth Fleet. I’m utterly late for a…meeting…with Admiral Hackett. You don’t mind if I change over there do you? I need to look my best.” Alyss told him.

He’d been her pilot when she was headed to the Normandy for the first time; he’d asked about her family, and she’d reciprocated—he’d told her about his husband, which was the reason Alyss didn’t care about changing in the corner. He laughed and shook his head.

“Go ahead.”

Alyss striped herself of her civvies, replacing them with a very flattering empire waist black dress with three quarter length sleeves—the right sporting a red stripe with white on both sides, and the N7 symbol over her right collar bone. Staring into the shiny surface of the shuttle she checked her makeup, and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She slipped into a matching pair of black flats, and as she stowed her clothes in her knapsack, she felt the familiar sensation of docking clamps attaching to the side of the shuttle. Just in time.

“It was good to see you again, Steve.” She said, flicking her black hair over her shoulder. “Say hi to Robert.”

“Nice to see you too, Shepard, and I will.”

They smiled at each other once more before Alyss stepped off the shuttle onto Hackett’s ship. She ran her fingers through her hair for the last time, and walked stately to the briefing room, where the hearing had already started. She opened the door to be greeted by four pairs of eyes instead of the expected two; it wasn’t just Hackett and Kaidan there…it was Anderson and Udina as well. Though she should have expected that, being the envoy to the council as a spectre, the human race as a whole, and the Alliance Navy.

“Sorry I’m late…Joker wouldn’t leave the ship. I had to personally put him on the shuttle to Tiptree.” Alyss said, going to stand next to Kaidan and taking his hand in hers.

There was a time when she would have tried to keep up appearances, and she still planned to in front of her crew, but now that she knew about the Reapers—a threat so dire—she planned to make the most of as many precious moments as she could. At this point she didn’t really care that the three men knew about her fraternization with a subordinate. Kaidan squeezed her hand reassuringly; he was there for her. She winked at him, and then leaned in towards him putting her mouth by his ear and whispering something to him. Admiral Hackett sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose watching them.

“Shepard.” He growled.

She stopped whispering in Kaidan’s ear and stepped forward slightly, his hand still entwined with hers. She was ready for anything—but if they tried to transfer him she couldn’t be held responsible for what she might do. The thought of quitting flicked briefly across her mind, but deep down she knew she couldn’t since she was the only one who seemed to be worried about the reapers. But for the first time in forever, she was actually happy.

“With all due respect Admiral…Ambassador and Councilor, I promise; this is serious, I know it’s classified as fraternization, but I won’t let it get in the way of my job.”

That wasn’t exactly true—when they were off the field, she’d revel in the distraction he brought.

“What about Virmire?”

Alyss stiffened as her smile turned into a frown.

“Ambassador—you don’t get to talk to me about Virmire. Williams was a damned good soldier, and more importantly—she was my friend. I kept hoping she’d make it out like Captain Kirrahe and his team, but she gave her life down there so that that whole Salarian reconnaissance squad could keep theirs. They’d had her back, but no one had Kaidan’s. That is why I went back for him.” Her voice wavered. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a shore leave to get to. I’ll be in touch for the Normandy’s next assignment in one week.” Alyss huffed before turning around and dragging Kaidan out of the briefing room.

“That was quick.” Kaidan mumbled.

“I want to be pinned between you and something hard as soon as possible.” Shepard whispered. “Take me to Wonderland.”

Kaidan chuckled. “By the way you look amazing. I’ve never seen you in a dress—a skirt, yes. A dress? No.”

She smiled as they stepped onto a shuttle to take them from the Fifth Fleet to Earth, but Alyss was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She watched Kaidan the whole time they were in the shuttle, sitting close together, but not touching—the moment the shuttle landed, Kaidan got out first and turned back to her offering his hand to help her step out of the shuttle. Her heart fluttered for a moment, as she slid her hand inside his. She loved this.

Kaidan pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head, before releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. Alyss sighed contentedly, and placed her right hand over Kaidan’s while the two of them made their way off the shuttle together.

Alyss blinked against the light; real sunlight was always better than the artificial stuff. She stretched slowly, happy she’d had the foresight to send their luggage ahead of them…not that she’d packed much, seeing as she planned to spend the whole trip locked in their suite, pinned under Kaidan. As they walked towards the hotel, Alyss nuzzled her face into Kaidan’s neck and inhaled his deep musky scent, as she left a red lipstick mark on his neck. She giggled and started leaving more. Kaidan blushed from his collar to the top of his head, as the hotel staff gave them weird looks. Alyss, pulled away unfazed, and approached the man at the front desk.

“Hello!” Alyss chirped happily, flashing the man a brilliant smile. “Reservation for Alenko?”

He took a minute to scroll through the registry on the terminal, before nodding.

“Mr. and Mrs. Alenko—we’ve been expecting you.”

Kaidan choked; Mr. and Mrs. Alenko? He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of that, though, he never thought he’d hear his name paired as a married couple. Alyss wasn’t even denying it, as she chatted with the concierge, and he handed them the card keys to their room, a hotel brochure, as well as a complimentary muffin basket.

“Sorry we’re a little late—” She glanced at his nametag. “—Paul. You know how meetings go.”

Paul smiled. “I do. I have you in room 714—the honeymoon suite. Enjoy your honeymoon, and feel free to call on any of the staff if the two if you need anything.”

“Thank you so much, Paul! I’m not sure we’ll be leaving our room, but thanks!”

As she turned and hooked her arm through Kaidan’s he heard Paul chuckle behind them. Maybe he was laughing at the way she was entangled around Kaidan, or maybe it was at the red lips all over his neck, or maybe it was the way they looked at each other, but it was most likely at how her hand had snuck down the back of his pants.

“Newlyweds.” Paul shook his head.

“Mr. and Mrs. Alenko? Where did that come from?” He whispered in her ear as they clambered into the elevator.

“There was no way I was going to make a reservation under Alyss Shepard—unless you wanted every reporter within a ten-mile radius swarming into the hotel with the hero of the Blitz and the savior of the Citadel staying there with her lover.” Alyss hissed. “Plus, with my lipstick all over your neck—they assumed, and I just didn’t feel the need to correct them.”

Kaidan let out long, slow chuckle. The elevator doors whooshed open in front of them, as Alyss took Kaidan’s hand in hers before pulling him down the hallway to their room. She pulled the keycard out of her bag, swiped it through the reader, and hastily pushed Kaidan inside dragging him through the foyer into the bedroom where she pushed him gently onto the heart shaped bed.

“How did we end up with the honeymoon suite?”

“It was the only room they had available, and that was fine by me—drop your pants.” Alyss giggled.

She was inconsolably giddy, as she hung up the vidcall with her parents—she hadn’t gone into detail, but she’d told her mother that in trying hard to actually have a personal life, she was spending her shore leave in Hawaii with a boy. Her father had connected the dots, seeing as she’d been out to save the galaxy and hadn’t had time to meet a nice boy who wasn’t her subordinate.

She re-entered the bedroom, and frowned when she saw Kaidan had finished with his shower so quickly, making her unable to join him. He stood by the nightstand wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, reading the brochure Paul had given them when they checked in, but Alyss’s attention was riveted on the water droplets as they rolled down his perfectly sculpted muscles and disappeared into the towel. She bit her lip.

“Alyss, did you know there’s a luau tonight? We should go.” He told her when he noticed her presence.

She couldn’t help but love it when he said her name.

“I didn’t really pack much actual clothing…” She admitted, embarrassedly biting her lip again.

“We’ve been in this room for 3 days! We’re in Hawaii but we have yet to actually see it—and will you quit abusing your lip, or I will take it over, and you’ll never breathe again.” He hissed.

“Is that an offer?” She teased.

Kaidan growled, approaching her in two strides, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him to cover her lips with his—she curled her fingers around the top of the towel, but he stepped back before she could rip it off him. She pouted. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as his eyes traveled up and down her body, clad only in one of his t-shirts—he was torn: drag her outside to the luau or drag her back to bed and not let her go until their shore leave was over. She watched him carefully, before shrugging. Alyss bent, and pulled a small sky-blue suitcase with clouds on it out from under the heart shaped bed—drawing a chuckle from Kaidan; he had not been expecting that.

“Let’s go to the luau—we have four more days here to spend exploring each other. What’s a few hours? Let me change, and we’ll head down to the pool deck…I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed for us to be seen together.”

Alyss cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet his eyes—what else could he think because she didn’t want to leave the room, but all she wanted in the world was to be with him now that they’d had the chance. Kaidan raised his eyebrows, before crossing the room, and running his hands up and down her arms. His fingers curled gently around her chin, and lifted her face so that their eyes met, as he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

“I don’t think that.” He tugged the bag from her hands. “I think you want to make the most of every moment we have together, Alyss. We’re soldiers—never knowing when our next mission will be our last. I get it.”

She smiled at him. “And my mother tried to tell me that sleeping with my lieutenant was a bad idea—but only a fellow soldier and biotic would get me.”

“Let’s get changed, milady.”

He gave her an exaggerated bow, before returning her bag to her. She disappeared into the bathroom, so she could surprise him with her outfit, as he sighed and turned to his own luggage, he heard the shower turn on. He’d learned more about her than he would’ve thought possible—and everything he learned just made him like her more; no one else got to know this side of her which made Kaidan feel insanely special.

Kaidan pulled on a pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt, unaware that while he was buttoning up the shirt, Alyss had emerged from the bathroom, and was admiring him from behind—it was a view she couldn’t get tired of. She wore a black string bikini, with a lavender butterfly on the left of the top and the bottom, and tied around her waist was a see-through, knee-length light blue sarong, that had a large revealing slit up the left as well.

A pair of black strappy stilettos completed her outfit. She had one foot planted on the door frame behind her, as Kaidan turned to see if she’d emerged yet—his jaw dropped when he saw her; her hair was wet, and hung in loose waves over her shoulders, and she had clipped the right side back with a large blue hibiscus flower. She crossed the room, and reached out to his shirt, before unbuttoning it.

“Alyss, what are you doing?” Kaidan spluttered.

“We’re in Hawaii—it’s exceedingly humid out, and if you get to see basically all of me—I think I’m allowed to see your amazing torso. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” She ran her hand down his chest. “Let’s go—I’m dying for a strawberry sunrise cocktail.”

“Is that your drink of choice?” Kaidan offered her his arm, and tucked his keycard into his back pocket.

“If I’m drinking alcohol, yes. But since I’m on duty most of the time—you’ll usually find me drinking a chai tea; I love the spice. Sometimes I even add vanilla soy milk for a little flavor.” She admitted. “I’m sorry, I must be boring you.”

Kaidan shook his head. “On the contrary, I like learning about you; little things that no one knows.”

“Well you shouldn’t be the only one learning; what’s your drink of choice?”

She pressed up against his arm as they walked past Paul and a couple of his coworkers—he looked shocked that they’d emerged from their suite and was probably already on the phone to get housekeeping up there since this may be the only chance they had to clean the room, before the two of them checked out.

“Shot of whiskey, and a lager—or coffee.”

“Just black?” She asked, her tone suggested she was somewhere between mollified and disgusted.

Kaidan nodded. “Just black.”

“Good to know.” She winked at him. “Oh look! They’re doing fire dancing—that looks so fun!”

Kaidan turned his attention to the stage, as he hugged her to him. The dancers on stage, moved in perfect unison, twirling the flaming batons around their bodies, before tossing them up in the air, and catching them on their way back down. He glanced down to see Alyss riveted, the flames dancing in her lavender eyes—she was beautiful.

“I’ll be right back.”

She nodded as he kissed the top of her head, and made his way over to the bar, ordering a strawberry sunrise, and a Canadian Lager. As the bartender began mixing the drinks for him, Kaidan’s eyes searched for where he’d left Alyss only to find her not there—he scanned the crowd frantically, looking for a sign of her outfit, finding it up on stage, learning the fire dance from one of the dancers.

His gut clenched because the man was so close to her, but he watched her closely, even as he felt the coolness of their drinks against his arm; she held the baton gingerly, before tossing it up in the air; she glowed bluish-purple, as it came back down—her control had wavered slightly, but then she laughed. The dancer lit the ends on fire; Kaidan found himself riveted watching her twirl and laugh and dance with them up there, her biotics fueling her amazing performance. When it was over the audience erupted in applause.

Her eyes met his as she took a bow, and she made a beeline right for him, biting her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed as she fell into the seat next to him—she was huffing quietly, but the evidence all pointed to her having a fun time up on stage. Her delicate hand rested on his forearm and he smiled at her.

“You looked beautiful up there.” He muttered, sliding her drink to her.

“I wasn’t even expecting any of that—the moment you left, suddenly one of the dancers offered me his hand and pulled me up on the stage to teach me. It was really fun.” She whispered, taking a sip of her drink.

“Thanks for convincing me to come down here.”

“Anytime.”

“Do you mind if I try the hula dancing?” She asked.

“I don’t mind at all—as long as one of the girls teaches you…that guy was way too close to you.” Kaidan muttered, downing his drink in one swig.

Alyss leaned in kissed him quickly. “Were you jealous?”

“Alyss, I just spent the last 72 hours in your bed—if another guy so much as looks at you, I get upset. Of course, I’m jealous.”

“Kaidan, you just spent the last 72 hours in my bed—why would I have eyes for any other guy? You don’t need to be jealous.”

The little vixen was laughing at him. Kaidan reached out and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her so breathless she nearly fell off her chair when he released her; she blinked rapidly several times. He smiled as she chugged the rest of her cocktail, and motioned to the bartender for another one, before sliding off her stool to find the hula dance teachers.

“Wow, 72 hours...that's some kind of stamina.”

Kaidan’s eyes widened at the voice near his elbow, turning to see a familiar blue baseball cap on a man sitting at the bar, a slight smile playing about Joker’s lips, while taking a swig of his drink, as a blush crept up Kaidan’s neck. It had only been a matter of time before he located them, with all the resources at his fingertips as pilot to Commander Shepard—though seeing the rest of the crew over Joker’s shoulder was a surprise. Maybe they should have stayed in the room after all. Apparently, he got his way and they were going to make a whole big thing of this, knowing full well that he was intruding. They'd been too lost in each other to notice all their friends converging on their location.

Kaidan sighed, he’d wanted to keep Alyss to himself for the entirety of their shore leave...


End file.
